


Sake

by Infy



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/pseuds/Infy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't much of a secret among their friends, among the residents of Bungo Province, hell, among their most hated enemies, that Ginchiyo could drink circles around Muneshige. The poor man was famous around town for being the land's biggest lightweight when it came to alcohol, which tended to explain the constant refusal of Toyohisa and Yoshihiro's offers to the both of them for a tag-team drinking contest. Surely, Ginchiyo could go toe-to-toe with the best of them, but the chain, alas, is only about as strong as its weakest link, and the Tachibana were thus out of the running. It was the one thing Ginchiyo had long attempted to train him on, considering he was her equal at about everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sake

The bottle Muneshige pulled from his bag was rather large indeed--it had some pretty hefty weight to it too. Ginchiyo stared at it for a moment with a raised eyebrow. “Do you think that's enough...?” she ventured, almost unsure whether that was sarcasm or not.

“I know it's strong. A friend of mine made it.”

“But is it _enough?_ ” she prodded, motioning to herself. It wasn't much of a secret among their friends, among the residents of Bungo Province, hell, among their most hated enemies, that Ginchiyo could drink circles around Muneshige. The poor man was famous around town for being the land's biggest lightweight when it came to alcohol, which tended to explain the constant refusal of Toyohisa and Yoshihiro's offers to the both of them for a tag-team drinking contest. Surely, Ginchiyo could go toe-to-toe with the best of them, but the chain, alas, is only about as strong as its weakest link, and the Tachibana were thus out of the running. It was the one thing Ginchiyo had long attempted to train him on, considering he was her equal at about everything else. Nevertheless, Muneshige still refused to drink much else aside from tea and water. “See, your strong and my strong are two totally different strongs.”

“If you can manage to drink an entire bottle of sake yourself, then sure, it's enough.”

“You're drinking. It's just the two of us. Literally nothing will happen, and I'll not have my husband act like a giant wuss at any more get-togethers.” She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing into a scowl. “Where is your pride as a man?”

“My pride as a man lies beneath my _fundoshi,_ ” Muneshige stated matter-of-factly, and Ginchiyo coughed in shock at the flippant remark. “I'll be alright without drinking. You have your fun.” Muneshige flashed her his smile, and she narrowed her eyes.

“You're pathetic,” she stated flatly, regaining her composure to pour them both a cup. “You don't like food that's too spicy, you don't like food that's too bitter, you don't like strong alcohol...”

Muneshige took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. “I am merely a simple man with simple tastes who takes simple pleasure in simple foods.”

“I think you're just a simple _ton_.”

“That was mean. Just for that remark, I might not even drink with you,” he pouted, crossing his arms and turning his face away from her.

“Nice try,” she scoffed, handing him his cup, and he took it gingerly. “We toast.”

“I don't want--”

“ _We_ _toast.”_

Muneshige chuckled, rubbing his temple before taking the cup from her. “I can never win with you, can I...?” He raised the cup and she followed suit, waiting for him to say something. “What are we toasting to...?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged, exasperatedly rolling her eyes. “Just make something up.”

“Alright then, a toast to this sake, the _misoshiro_ we had for dinner, and...” he hooded his gaze, staring as piercingly as he could muster directly at the woman across from him holding her cup in the air with a scowl. “To a night alone with the most beautiful young woman I have ever had the privilege to know, let alone marry.”

A blush crept upon Ginchiyo's cheeks. “Alright, alright, that's enough,” she stammered, shaking her head before taking a large gulp from her cup. She took a breath and set the cup down, and when she looked up, Muneshige was looking into the liquid as if it were an alien substance. “Drink it,” she ordered, and he kept staring into it, only looking up at her to smile in the hopes that he could charm his way out of having to get drunk with his wife.

“I'm alright, really.”

“I swear to the gods in heaven, Muneshige, I will open your mouth myself and force it down your throat.”

With a deep breath and a purse of his lips, he took a gulp, immediately wincing and letting out a dry hiss. “It definitely has a kick to it, doesn't it...?”

“Not really.”

A pause. “Okay, I admit it, I'm a lightweight,” he hung his head dramatically, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, and she took another gulp. “So, what, we just... drink until we drop? That doesn't seem very fun.”

“If fun is what you're after, daddy taught me some drinking games before he died. Care for a game of _kiku no hana._..?”

“Chrysanthemum flower, huh...? That seems relatively harmless,” he raised an eyebrow, forcing down a sip more with a poorly hidden flinch at both the taste and the burn. “How do you play...?”

Ginchiyo stood, making her way over to the side of the room where they kept their cups, and she grabbed five or six small ones and set them upside down on a tray. “We don't have a chrysanthemum so I need something small.”

Muneshige fished around in his pockets before pulling out a copper coin as Ginchiyo sat down and set the tray between them. “I've got this...?”

“Perfect.” She clapped her hands together, a display of what was perhaps the most enthusiasm he had seen from her in a long while. “The game is simple. You shut your eyes, and I place the coin underneath one of these cups. Then, you must guess which cup it is underneath. If you pick the wrong one, that's one drink, and you keep picking until you get it right.” She fidgeted with the coin in her fingers. “If you fail five times and you only find the marker on the last try, you must drink six times.”

Muneshige raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his hair. “I could barely choke down one.”

“Then you'd better find the _kiku no hana_ before you have to drink more than once.”

A long pause, and Muneshige finally spoke. “Fine, but I hide it first.” Ginchiyo gave a sigh, but nodded nonetheless. She took a sip from her cup before setting it down and closing her eyes. A brief moment of silence passed as Muneshige debated where to put the coin, but he finally settled on the cup nearest the right of the tray, and Ginchiyo took a breath, putting a finger to her lips in thought. “Alright, try to find it.”

Ginchiyo's eyes slid open, and she set her cup aside, tenting her fingers and scanning the tray. “ _ Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, akete tanoshii, kiku no hana _ ,” she chanted, and at the last word, she flipped the cup nearest the right without hesitation. “Aha!” A grin spread across her face as she picked up the coin. “Your turn.”

Muneshige raised an eyebrow. “You peeked...!”

“I most certainly did not.”

“Ginchiyo, don't lie.”

“Cheating is dishonor. Shut your stupid mouth,” Ginchiyo snapped, taking one more swig for the one cup she turned over and pouring herself another. “You're just mad because I'm finally good at something you're not.”

Muneshige opened his mouth to say something, but immediately he thought better of it. “Fine,” he grumbled, turning his back to her as she hid the coin.

“Turn around, and I'll hurt you.”

“Cheating is dishonor.”

“Fine then,” Ginchiyo gave a sigh and took an absentminded sip. “Okay, go.”

Muneshige craned his neck around to stare at the cups. They were completely opaque, and he took a breath and a brief moment to think before flipping his first one. Nothing underneath it. “Damn...” he murmured.

“Drink,” Ginchiyo ordered, a poorly hidden smirk fading onto her face as she crossed her arms.

“Now?”

“And make it count.”

Muneshige hissed once more after taking a large gulp, and he shook his head. “That stuff's awful,” he muttered, despite Ginchiyo's reassurance that once he starts feeling a bit tipsy the burn will go away. With another sigh, he began the chant again, and flipped over a second one.

A drink later, he began a third.

A fourth.

A fifth.

And finally, when the last cup remained, he overturned it to find the coin. “I've beaten the odds,” he whined, taking his sixth swig and pouring himself a third cup. “One would think I would have found it before a sixth goddamn drink.”

Ginchiyo scoffed. “It figures, though, that you would be stupid about it.” She downed the rest of her drink in an attempt to put herself at Muneshige's buzz level, but he, as in most things, no matter how much she hated to admit it, was way too ahead of her. “Just hide the coin.”

“I don't like this game,” he slurred, flopping on his back.

“Hide the coin.”

“Turn around this time,” Muneshige narrowed his eyes, and stared at her until she obeyed, albeit with an exasperated sigh. She shut her eyes tightly for an added barrier.

“There,” she hissed, crossing her arms and downing a third cup. “Just hurry and place it.”

“Alright, go for it.” Ginchiyo turned around and analyzed for a brief moment before flipping her first cup and palming the coin underneath it. Muneshige groaned angrily. “What the hell, Ginchiyo?! How do you do that?”

She flipped it and caught it in her hand, sipping once. “I'm just lucky, I suppose.”

“Damn it.”

Muneshige's turn, and he drank five. Ginchiyo's, and she drank one. Muneshige's, six. Of course, at this point, Muneshige was nearly drooling all over himself, and Ginchiyo had sneaked a few drinks between rounds just so he wouldn't feel so bad about getting drunk so quickly.  _ The things I do for you, I swear. _

“I hate this game,” Muneshige grumbled. “And I can't feel my fingers.”

“Pussy.” Ginchiyo spat, the uncharacteristically vulgar insult, even for her, drawing a scowl from her husband. “Come on, you big baby. One more game.” At his silence, she forced her voice to be gentler, and it came out in a leading, almost singsong tone. “It's your chance to get me drunk. Come on.”

Muneshige nearly sighed, but caught himself at the last moment as an idea crept into his head. “Right... of course. Alright, close your eyes, and I'll hide it.” Ginchiyo turned around, and Muneshige fidgeted with the cups to make some noise before pocketing the coin. “Good luck!” he mused rather loudly, leaning back on his hands and watching his prank unfold with predatory satisfaction.

Ginchiyo raised an eyebrow, but she was for the moment too inebriated to notice that anything was amiss, considering she was on her fourth cup... sixth... something to that effect. “ _ Kiku no hana, kiku no hana _ ,” she began, shooting her husband a raised eyebrow as she scanned the cups. “ _ Akete tanoshii, kiku no hana.”  _ She flipped a cup, and there was nothing beneath it. A slightly surprised “oh,” and she took a drink. Muneshige poorly stifled a laugh, and Ginchiyo's head jerked up. “What?”

“Nothing, keep going.”

“Fine...” she began the chant again, and flipped another cup, which of course had nothing beneath it. A third, a fourth, and she finally got to the last cup with a roll of her eyes. “It seems your bad luck rubbed off on me.”

Muneshige smirked. “Looks to be that way.”

She flipped over the last cup and made a move to grab the coin underneath it, but when she turned it over, it took her a moment to realize there was nothing there. She stared for a moment, relatively incredulous, before realizing the smug look on Muneshige's face wasn't just his usual demeanor. She bared her teeth in a snarl before leaping on him with a vicious “ _cheater!!”_

“My, my darling, your demeanor has certainly changed,” Muneshige mused from beneath her as she pinned his wrists to the ground, straddling him. Her sudden shift in temper aside, he found it difficult to quite coherently understand what exactly was going on around him.

“What happened to cheating being dishonorable?!” She slurred, putting more pressure on his wrists and accidentally shifting her hips against him, and he inhaled sharply.

He narrowed his eyes, putting on his best pout. “You won anyway, Ginchiyo, I'm drunk enough to see about three of you hovering over me right now.”

“Unacceptable,” She snapped, leaning closer to him, enough that she could smell the unmistakable scent of alcohol on his breath. “Cheating is grounds for death, you know. What if you had cheated in a game of _kemari_ with the _shogun?!”_

Muneshige shrugged. “Then you'd know I was drunk.”

Under normal circumstances, his reply would have made no sense whatsoever, but at this point Ginchiyo had either drank enough to not care about the sense he made or drank enough to share a sufficiently strange wavelength with him to be able to actually make sense of his response. Either way she let his wrists free and sat straight, straddling his hips and resting herself on him in the exact right position to make him shift uncomfortably. “Very well,” she muttered as he rocked his hips against hers, perhaps out of spite or perhaps out of a gentle prod in what he assumed was the right direction. She bit her lip slightly from the brief sensation before meeting his double vision with her own. “I'm a little given to the drink myself at this point, to be truthful...” she muttered, crossing her arms and returning the action with a slight grind of her hips against his groin and a sharp breath outward.

“Are we not going to play anymore?” He asked her, the genuinely curious tone to his voice belying the pressure with which he held her hips against his with his hands.

She exhaled through gritted teeth, fidgeting with his hands holding her hard in position. “Apparently not. My head is spinning and you're making it very difficult for me to remove myself from you.”

Muneshige raised an eyebrow, too completely wasted to even lift his head to look at the woman he was currently firmly holding down on his hips. “Want to play something else?” he asked, relatively innocently compared to his usual tone when he was in this sort of mood.

“What did you have in mind?” Ginchiyo raised an eyebrow, unsure where he was going with this only in part because she was too drunk to put two coherent thoughts together.

“Strip _shiritori?”_

Ginchiyo let out an audible sigh and coupled it with a dramatic eye roll. “I'll be completely honest with you, Muneshige,” She crossed her arms, electing to ignore his hands and hips for the moment. “At this point, what with the alcohol and how... important my body seems to be to you at the moment, it wouldn't exactly require that much convincing on your part to get me to remove my clothes.”

“Great!” Muneshige grinned widely at the news, much goofier than usual given his condition, and gave her kimono a sloppy tug. “Take it off, then.”

With a raised eyebrow and a scoff, Ginchiyo swatted his hand away from the opening of her kimono. “Oh come on, I'm your wife, not some village whore,” She spat. “At least be _slightly_ romantic about it.”

“Well at least we've admitted romance is an important part of the equation here, I've never heard that from you before,” his smile remained as he gathered the strength and resolve to actually move his body to a sitting position and look her in the face. He was met with the sight of a red-faced Ginchiyo cupping both hands over her mouth, and he laughed rather loudly before removing his hands from their shelf on her hips and attempting to pry her hands from her mouth. “Come now, Ginchiyo, you can't unsay that.”

She violently shook her head, and Muneshige had to keep up his attempts to pry her hands off her lips. “Ginchiyo, how can I give you what you want and be romantic with you if you won't even let me kiss you?”

“I don't want romance, you oaf. I lied.” Ginchiyo snapped quickly, still covering her mouth.

“That's it,” he grinned devilishly before lifting her off him and 'tackling' her gently to the floor.

“What are you--” she muttered through her hands before noticing the way his fingers were positioned and the way he held them over her. “No! No no no,” she writhed beneath him as his hands drew closer to her. “You know I'm ticklish, no, please don't!” and yet, that's exactly what he did, and it was a painful process attempting to stay her laughter and keep her hands over her mouth. It eventually failed, and her hands only briefly left their post covering her lips in before he managed to snatch them away and force his mouth onto hers in a drunken, sloppy kiss.

He forced himself closer to her and against her better judgment, Ginchiyo's arms wiggled away from his hands and slid around him, pulling him deeper into the kiss. It was only after a few brief moments that they parted, despite the inebriation seemingly lengthening the amount of time their lips were pressed together. He drew his mouth downward, pressing kisses on her jaw and her neck and muttered softly into her skin. “Is it hot in here?”

Ginchiyo scoffed lightly, shutting her eyes and breathing in deep. “Really? Is that the best you can do?”

“Cut me some slack, Ginchiyo, I can't feel my limbs let alone think of something charming to say,” he murmured, removing his lips from her and simply staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence only punctuated by Ginchiyo's long sigh. After feeding him a sidelong glare, she let out a breath and tugged slightly at her obi. “Fine, but next time I'm not making it as easy for you.” And at that, Muneshige laughed heartily before leaning in to steal another kiss.

 


End file.
